Dimensional Hero
by Anomynous Nin
Summary: A boy from the present, who has a harsh life, found himself in the world of ninjas. He discovers that a new adventure awaits him. With the aid of his new friends, Naruto and the others, he will discover everything in this world. Even Love.


Hey, people. It's me. Anomynous Nin. And I'm back from getting on Hiatus! ... Well, maybe not. I think I'm gonna update my fanfics a little longer than before. Sorry. But now, I'm making a new fanfic.

Dimensional Hero... Yeah... I know. The two last ones are complete failures. I always got everything wrong in it. So now, I'm gonna see if that story sucks like the two lasts... Or grow a new leaf. So, this is just a practice, ok? If you guys think that my story sucks like the others, then I guess I'll just delete this. But if it doesn't suck, I'll go update it and see if it REALLY doesn't suck. Ok. Here comes the prologue.

And also, the pairings will be NaruSaku, possibly NaruIno, KibaHina and other pairings. And I'll try not to do the same mistakes about the pairings once again.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon Speaking"**

_**'Inner/Demon Thoughts'**_

**Jutsu**

**Prologue:**

**Story of my life... It sucks.**

QB's Point of View

Ok... Ok, I'm gonna say something, ok? I'm gonna make it official... I'm gonna say something about my life...

It sucks.

Why? Oh well... You know... I'm a guy from another country. A guy who quickly learns English and French. I'm sort of a smart guy, I guess. However, being like this is still not enough to get the others to accept me for who I am.

In school, everyone in my class... Ok, not everyone, but most of them in my class made fun of me because I'm from somewhere else. They always make fun of me, saying that I'm a stupid chinese kid... First of all, I'm not stupid. And I'm not from China either. Somewhere else. I keep asking the teachers to make them stop. However, not even that can stop him. So... Every once in a while... I avoided some people who I never met in school. Yeah, school sucks, I know.

Although, unlike in school, I'm a lot relaxed at home and outside. It feels so relaxing to be in somewhere nice. However, there are some bad moments about the two of them. At home, my parents always yelled at me for an unknown reason. They always yelled at me to go to school, they always yelled at me to come and see them... Well... They acted like very responsible parents, I know. But the yelling is way out of line...

Outside... Well... I don't know what, but I guess it's because I always feel like some people are about to get me and kill me off. I was... well, a little protective to myself. And what's worse, the kids always made fun of me, like in school. So... This is a bunch of crap to me.

The name is QB. Nice to meet you. Couldn't tell you my full name, but I always referred to myself as the "Quickest Boy"... Well, not that quick, but close. Anyway, here's the start of my afternoon...

It was a Friday afternoon. And after avoiding students, ignoring the names they called me, I came back home. I tried to turn the front doorknob, but it appears to be lock... Yeah... My parents always do that, being responsible parents.

I sighed. "Man... I wish I could knock the door so they can come and unlock the knob, but they'll end up yelling at me and telling me to always bring the keys... Oh well." I said. I begin to dig something in the right part of my back-pockets and pull out two sets of keys. I put one of the keys in the knob and unlock it. And so, I turn the knob and come inside of the house.

"I'm home!" I yelled to my parents... Although, for some reason, I received no answers. "... Ok, you two! You can stop making love with each other and greet me!" Still no answer... Hm... Maybe I'll go check up in my parents' bedroom to see if they're in here. But instead, I see that the door to the bedroom was opened. And no sound of moans were heard. "Wow... They left?" I was surprised at first, but nothing is important right now.

"Hm... If I remember correctly, they should have left some notes somewhere around... here!" I spot a note laying on the table. I walk to it and pick it up, reading it.

_Dear QB..._

_Your father and I are gone to somewhere fancy. So we want you to go in Downtown and buy some purse for me and, if you have some money left, buy games. I already called a taxi to pick you up later. Be a good boy and do it for us._

_However, if you don't do it and just be lazy, we'll just have to punish you severly! So be a good boy or else!_

_Mom._

"... Geez... That's brutal... There goes my afternoon work." So, in order to avoid getting punish by my parents, I decided to do what they want me to do... Going Downtown. After that, I heard a honk coming outside. Must be the taxi. "Well, here I come." I pull my backpack off of me, pick up the money my mom left for me next to the note, which is, like, 150 dollars, and left outside.

Upon leaving my house, I run to the taxi cab and meet up with the guy who picks me up.

"You the kid that the woman told me to pick up?" asked the driver.

"Yeah. Downtown, ok?"

"Yeah, whatever. I already know where you want to go. So don't rub it in."

"Fine, I guess." And so, I got in the cab and the driver starts running the car off.

Oh yeah... I didn't tell you guys about what I look like. I'm 13 years old. Got short, black hair, black eyes and all that. I wear a white T-shirt with a pale, sleeveless jacket over it. I always open the zippers up. And I got a pair of pale pants. So yeah... I'm just a normal kid. I made some few friends. They're not popular, but they are fun to play with. My worst enemies are... well, almost a few of them in my class and out of it. And also, I'm the most calm student in class... Well, next to the first one.

And so, the driver reaches his destination. Downtown. And so, I got out of the cab and face the driver. "Thanks for the ride. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Where do you want me to pick you up?"

"How's here?"

"Nah, too crowded."

"Ok, ok, fine... Just go around the city and find me. I'm not a little too far, from my point of view."

"Meh... It's a pain in the ass, if you ask me. But hey, I'm a taxi driver. It's my job. Well, see you around in an hour." And so, the cab runs off away from me.

"Ok... Buy a purse for my mom... Got it. I hope the purses are less expensive than the last shop." And so, I run off to find a shop that sells purses. It shouldn't be hard to find... Except that, of course, it's inside of one of the buildings.

50 minutes has passed. And I managed to buy the purse. It costed 135. Yeah... 15 dollars is not enough to get me to buy a game. So, I decided to buy some food at McDonalds. A hamburger. Yep, I like hamburgers.

Right now, I'm strolling around the city, trying to waste some time so that the taxi driver finds me quickly. You know, I always like strolling around. It makes me think about my future plans for next week. And I hope my plans doesn't suck big time, like this week. After a few minutes of strolling around, I suddenly hear someone.

"Hey! China boy!" ... Uh oh... I don't like the sound of that voice... I turn around to the direction of the voice and see someone that I nevr thought that I meet him...

"Oh crap... It's you... Brock Bullen." Yep, you hear me right. Brock Bullen. He's one of the big guys I met and he's the only one who picks on me in school. What a bad luck, to meet him in the city. "What the hell are you doing here, Brock?"

"Duh! I'm just hanging around, you know! Hanging around with my friends, finding some dweebs to pick on and hooting for some girls! That's what I do on every Fridays! But oh boy! I never thought that I meet you here of all places, China boy!"

Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you what he looks like. He's a really short, blond-haired guy, brown eyes, a small, visible bear and all that. He wears a green, football shirt, with the number 16. That represented his age. He also has brown shorts. And he's the most ANNOYING guy I ever met!

"Stop calling me that! I'm not from China, you bastard!"

"Hah hah! Low blow, dude! You're calling at the wrong guy, Chinese kid!" He walks toward me for some reason and he stops at an inch of me, looking down on me. I got a little nervous of what he might do. And then, he blows a rasberry at me and flicks my forehead with his finger.

"Ow! Hey, watch it, you retard!"

"What? I like picking on someone!" He continues to flick my forehead.

"I said stop it!" Because of my annoyance, I suddenly punch him on the chest. And he walks back a little.

After that, he chuckles a bit. "Heh heh... That was quite a punch, kid... I didn't expect anything like that from a kid who doesn't fight back."

"Well, duh! We're outside of school now! I can do almost anything I want!"

"Heh!" He walks to me again, looking at me with an annoying glare. "Well, almost everything, huh? That's a surprise. No wonder why you're the most polited student in class. Heh heh heh..." He begins to turn around from me... And then, something unexpected to me happened.

He turns back at me and delivers a kick on my stomach. I was sent back a few feet away. I groan after that. "Guh...! What the...?! What the hell is that for, you retard?!"

"Didn't you remember? You can do almost anything... But to me... I can do anything... Including this!" He runs up to me and kicks my head. I was sent back again, groaning in pain.

"Graah...! Ow...! What the hell...?! Why did you do that...?!"

"Oh yeah... I forgot to mention... I love to kick your ass... And so is... KILLING it."

When I heard that, I froze. Did he really meant that? KILLING it? He... he... he wants to kill... me...? But... but why...? I... I couldn't talk after that... I couldn't think straight either... I was frozen in terror...

"Yeah, you hear it right... I'm gonna kill you, kid. I love killing people from another country. And after that, I'll tell your parents all about what happened to you... That does not involve what I did to you. And we will all cry of despair of your death... But I will laugh at you and your lifeless body inside. Heh heh heh..."

After hearing this, I have no other choice. I quickly stand up and I run away from him as fast as possible. "AAAHHHH!!!!"

He laughs, however. "Run while you can... But it wont stop me from killing you." He begins to chase after me.

I ran as fast as I could, screaming off terror. I screamed as loud as I can so that everyone in the entire block can hear it. But unfortunately, they thought that I was playing around. I continue to run, passing on every store that I know. I turn my head back and see Brock chasing me behind. I continue to run. And so, I stopped for a bit when I saw an apartment with stairs that leads up to the roof. I go there and close the door behind me, hoping that it will waste Brock some time. I ran up to the stairs as fast as I could and I reach the rooftop of some building. I stop and take some breath from all this running. I couldn't take much more of this. However, it ended when I hear someone.

"Aww... Running out of breath? It was starting to get interesting." That voice again... I turn around with fear on me and see Brock again.

"... N... No...! Don't...! Don't kill me!"

"Sorry, China boy... But on my family, we enjoy killing people everywhere in this country... We're the killer family. And we enjoy the murder."

"Wh... what...? What do you...?"

"My dad. His name is Richard Bullen. He killed over 50 people and counting the police and the S.W.A.T team. He was the best of the best. He taught me how to kill someone so that I could become just like him. However, unexpectly, he was captured and was executed two years ago... And it's the time for me to live on his legacy."

"Wait... How you were born...? If your dad was a criminal, then how...?"

"Rape. He raped a woman and after 9 months, he killed her off and raised me. That's how it is."

"P... Pl... Please...! Don't kill me...!" I walk backwards away from him, until my feet touch the roofside of the roof. I couldn't walk any further.

"Wow. Two options. Getting killed by a big guy like me or attempt to commit "suicide" off the roof. What shall it be?"

I was scared. I didn't know that it was going to end this way. If I move back, I'll fall from the roof. If I stay, he'll surely kill me... What should I do...? What should I do?!

Unfortunately... Bad luck struck. I slipped on the edge and I fall backwards, falling off the rooftop. I screamed of terror when I did that.

"Ooh! Good choice! Suicide! Well, see you in hell, China boy!"

That's it... My life is going to end... All my life... I wouldn't see the future anymore... I'm going to die...

And when I touch the ground... Everything went black... I couldn't see anything... Not even feel any pain from the fall...

My name is QB... And when I open my eyes... A new adventure will come to me. Just you wait!

**End Prologue**

Ok. Before I make a new chapter, I'm gonna see if you guys appreciate this or not. Don't worry. I'll make sure that I won't make the same mistakes as in the last two installments.

Ja ne! And review, Kudasai!


End file.
